Sweet Imagination Gets You Nowhere
by Rickie loves Ikuto
Summary: Yuki and Amu are best friends, until a boy named Ikuto enrolls in the school. Both friends want him to themselves, who will he chose? Amuto
1. I'll write a song

Sweet imagination gets you nowhere.

Normal POV

Four girls, all of them laughing, sat at a table eating ice cream. One had short brown hair in ribbons, one had medium-length brown hair in low pigtails, one had long flowing blonde hair, and the last one had shoulder-length pink hair.

They all bid each other farewell and separated to their dorms.

Yuki's POV

"Yuki, what do you think the school will be like when the guys arrive?" Amu, the pink-haired girl asked. I shrugged and thought for a moment.

Seiyo High was a girls-only school, but, recently, the principal decided us girls needed to be exposed to teenage boys. Their solution: allow boys to enroll. I was kind of looking forward to meeting them.

"I'm nervous, yet excited… then again, I'm also mad." I put my finger to my chin. Amu laughed.

"You really need to balance your emotions, Yuki!" She chuckled.

I made a screwy face and stared at Amu. "What do you feel about the boys then, huh?"

She blushed with a straight face and said, "I saw one enrolling yesterday in the office, he kept staring at me."

'There is another one after her? What am I? Chopped liver?' My face flattened out, it almost made me look angry.

Amu was the center of all guys in our town. The only place she managed to stay away from them was here at Seiyo, which will change soon. Guys don't even look at me, let alone stare.

I sighed and unlocked our shared dorm. "Food's ready! You didn't spoil your dinner, did you Amu?" Su complained. Amu shook her head and ran to the living room, me right behind her.

Miki was in her little corner, drawing, as usual, Su was putting food on the plates, and Ran was being herself. Violet, on the other hand, was observing Su, and Blue was cheerfully sitting next to Miki, drawing her face. Blue and Miki were close.

I stared at my plate with glittering eyes and gobbled down the food. I was grateful to have Su to cook, even if she was small.

After dinner, I plopped down next to Violet. Violet was my Chara, her skill was singing and public speaking. "Violet, I wrote a new song. Do you want to help me?" I asked. Violet nodded a little and said "I'll do it," In her soft small voice. A cat hat appeared on my head and I grabbed my paper with the writing on it.

My Sweet Imagination never got me far

_There's a place I can see you in peace_

_Where you're always right beside me_

_I hold you close, I hold you tight_

_You breathe a whisper good night_

_This place can seem so real_

_But you don't know how I really feel_

_In fact your feelings don't match mine_

_I guess I'll just give it some time_

_My sweet imagination never got me far_

_I love you to myself from afar_

_But you've always loved someone else_

_She keeps you to herself--_

I was cut off by Yaya barging in and yelling on the top of her lungs, "The guys are arriving!" Violet's head perked up. I knew how she was about guys. "Well let's go!" I grinned.

We raced to the front of the school, Rima was already waiting there. We watched as the new kids filed in, but one in particular caught my eye. He had blue hair and a Cat Chara. I smiled to myself and thought 'Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?'

Amu's POV

I immediately blushed when I saw him look my way. It was the same guy as before… Blue hair… I think he told me his name was Ikuto.

He began to walk over to us, so I panicked. "GAH! That's him!" I hid behind Yuki, who was either angry or annoyed.

Her expression miraculously changed from angry to a wide grin. "Welcome to Seiyo!" she chirped to him. I recognized that voice immediately, she liked him. I knew this from previous experiences with Yuki; any normal guy would think she was cheerful.

He scanned Yuki and looked at me. "I've met you in the office before, correct?" he said. Yuki looked devastated, she had been ignored.

"Why do you ask?" I put on my cool act. He smirked. "Why don't you give me a tour of the place?"

"No thanks." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and breathed on my neck. "Are you sure?" He whispered. Yuki was expressionless. I pulled away and grumbled "could I look any surer?"

"I'll take you around!" Yuki made another one of her strange mood changes. Reluctantly, Ikuto nodded and followed her away.


	2. And name it after you

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! 5 on my first chapter, of my first story too! I really appreciate it!**

**To ****SugarHoney91: Yes, Stubborn Amu, date Ikuto already!**

**To Amulet CoolnSpicy08: Yeah Yuki, why?!**

**To Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: ZOMG YES!**

**To Amuto15: I continued!**

**To Lolipop Rina: Unfortunately, She doesn't put a sock in it. She will eventually though. hint hint**

Ikuto's POV

I have never, in my life, ever heard a girl chatter so much, nor Change moods so quickly. I followed her, waiting for an opening to say something, but always getting cut off. I gave up trying to talk and ignored her dull blahs, admiring the scenery of Seiyo.

There were bushes and trees all around the dorms, hanging over a green, raked lawn. There were plenty of little places to hide out from obsessive girls. The dorms were a colorful purple and white, or so I thought. As we turned around the corner, the boy's dorms were a completely different set of colors. They were blue and black. I smirked, my favorite colors. Each door had a number on a silver-looking plate, and below it was a small tab with the dorm users' name on it.

I pulled a slip of paper out of my pocket. "298." I whispered. Yuki interrupted me, "That means your on the end of the dorms, closer to the girls dorms, on the second floor."

"I knew…" I was interrupted again, "Of course you knew that, I guess it's obvious."

I was silent till she either got bored of talking or ran out of breath. "You're chatty." I mumbled. She nodded and whispered, "Was I talking too much again? I often do that when I meet new people."

I sighed, bored. Yuki looked down sadly. "I'm sorry if I bother you…" She sniffed. I sighed again, what a strange girl. At least if she liked me, she wasn't showing it.

I cocked my head to the side; my dorm had a slightly tilted number plate on it. I unlocked the door to find a neatly kept room that looked strangely similar to a hotel. You get a bad first impression with the name plate, but I guess you should never judge a book by its cover.

Yuki stood at the doorway, unsure whether to come in or stay out. I nodded towards her, so she took a step in. She scanned the room and looked at my suitcases. "Need help unpacking?" I shook my head, opening up a zipper on my suitcase. Yoru flew out.

"Ikutooo! Why did you wake me up, nya?" He whined. Yuki stepped up to Yoru. "Hi there I'm Yuki, I have Charas too! Want to meet them?" Oh boy, here she goes again…

Eventually I had to kick Yuki out of my dorm, she wouldn't shut up. She took Yoru with her, though. I slowly laid myself down and reviewed the day in my head.

Met a psycho girl

Found my dorm

And lastly, saw Amu.

The way Amu pushed me away like that… it was cute. I grinned, 'It will be fun teasing her.'

Yuki's POV

I opened my dorm room to find Amu sitting with a bunch of guys, Rima, and Yaya. They all had Charas by their side.

"Yuuuuki! You left too early! You missed meeting these guys!" Yaya whined. "Well then introduce me to them." I twittered.

Yaya pointed to a boy with glasses, "That's Kairi, the blonde is Tadase, the purple-haired boy is Nagihiko, and the brunette is Kukai. Say hi!"

They all waved at me, but Tadase was the first to say something, "Amu said something about you. She said you were giving a tour to someone." I nodded.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "SHEDENEI IS HERE!!" The girl screamed. She stopped and looked around the room. "Ummm, wrong room?" She whispered. She looked at the dorm number. "Oh… I'm off by a number… sorry."

Shedenei began to step out of the room when she tripped and the contents of her bag flew everywhere. Two eggs took my attention away from the others. "Are those..?" Kukai asked.

The Charas came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Shedenei jumped back. "What the heck are those?" She questioned, pointing to Violet. Violet, being shy, just looked down.

I walked to Shedenei and helped her off the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw her Chara eggs out of her bag. She scrambled to pick them up and stuffed them in her bag. I just grinned.

"What?" she asked. "You've got yourself some Charas." Kairi said grabbing some of her stuff and helping her put it in her bag.


	3. I go crazy with

To my Reviewers:

Amuto15: More for you!

Aangsfan: I thought you would enjoy that! I just love your character! XD

Amulet CoolnSpicy08: I made up for lack of Amuto in the last chapter in this chapter! Yeah I know VK. I'm not going to tell if she falls in love with another person or not, but she does date someone else later in the story.

Bewy-chan: I'm glad you like it!

Lolipop Rina: Shedenei is indeed crazy! Yuki is a bit of a bother, isn't she?

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: here you go!

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Amu's POV

I needed a break from the crowd, so I went into my bathroom. The window was open, and I smelled something fishy…

Paranoia taking over, I opened the shower curtains. Ikuto lunged out and pushed me to the wall. "Darn… I was hoping you wouldn't find me…" he whispered in my ear.

"P-Pervert!" I stuttered. He smirked and licked his lips. "You're cute when you say that."

I pushed him away. "I barely know you!"

"Then let's get to know each other… Amu…" he paused as if savoring the sound of my name like milk on his tongue.

He picked me up and jumped out the window, my first reaction was to scream. "GAH!" Wrapping my arms around his neck, he smirked. Ikuto landed softly on the ground, a feather.

"You gave me a heart attack, you ass!" I shouted, gaping.

"What happened to your cool character?" Ikuto taunted.

"Um, I wasn't scared!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Your laugh is as pretty as your face." He gently soothed in my ear.

I blushed madly and struggled to be let down, but he refused, "You're not going anywhere yet… Amu…" Ikuto began running with me in his arms. Thankfully, it had gotten later and most kids were in their dorms.

He sprinted off the campus and skidded to a halt in front of a newly abandoned house. It seemed as if it used to belong to someone with a great sum of money, with two floors and graceful designs lining the edges of the house.

Ikuto gently put me down on my feet and opened the gate into the back yard. A crystal blue pool was surrounded by plants of many colors and looked as if no one ever left. It was silent for awhile, I admired the beauty.

"Like it?" His deep voice echoed. "No." I turned my head.

"Oh really?" His warm breath crept down my neck like a spider. Suddenly, he picked me up and threw me in the water, clothes and all. The water was as warm as his breath.

He dove in, grabbed my ankles and pulled me under. Something brushed against my neck and slowly made its way up to my lips. It stayed that way until I could no longer hold my breath.

I struggled to get air, so he let me go. As soon as I reached the surface, I took in a huge gasp of air. Ikuto came up slowly after and smirked.

"Are you crazy?!?" I shouted. He nodded. "Crazy for you."

Sighing, I grumbled, "Can you take me back now?"

Ikuto's POV

After awhile of bargaining, we agreed that I would take her back if I could carry her.

While on my way back, a thought popped into my head. I decided to take a right instead of a left, the way to my favorite seafood restaurant. Amu noticed right away. "Where the hell are you going?" she asked.

I smirked, not responding.

We arrived to a salmon-colored building. I put Amu down, grabbed her hand, and raced into the building.

Yuki's POV

I looked at my watch. It had been about an hour that Amu had been gone. Tadase assured me she would be fine and stayed after all the others had left to keep me company.

Violet and Kiseki got along great; Violet would sit quietly and listen to his long rants. Tadase and I were just the same, taking turns listening to what we had to say, which was strange for me, normally I rant. He seemed really nice.

"Favorite color?" He asked me.

"Violet and blue, of course. No pun intended. Ok your favorite food?"

It went on like this for awhile. Eventually it was so late, both of our stomachs were growling. "Eleven already?" I gaped. Ran, Miki, and Su had all left to search for Amu awhile back, so there was no one to cook.

"Well I know how to cook just a tad, I can make something simple." I gave in. Tadase nodded.

I got up to go into the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I raced to the door to get it, and there was Amu and her three Charas. "Where the hell were you?!?!" I shouted. Su began to answer my question, "She was with Ik-"Amu grabbed Su and covered her mouth.

"I was at the theme park. I got bored of talking." Amu said. Was the theme park even open that late…?

---Later---

I climbed in bed, imagining what I could do with Ikuto on my free day tomorrow.


End file.
